dr_sterlingprincefandomcom-20200215-history
Ginevra Sterling-Prince
" Ya, I remember you Jack you shot my mother in between her eyes when I was ten " - Ginevra to Jack Sinagra, during the first chapter Dr. Ginevra Daisy Faye Sterling-Prince Ph.D nee Underwood '''born '''Ginevra Blood is a forensic anthropologist and works at the Socrates Institute in Washington, D.C. Biography Early Life Ginevra was born February 14, 1991 to serial killer and cannibalistic Dr. Andrius Blood and his second wife former award winning forensic anthropologist Clarice Sterling-Prince in Buenos Aires, Argentina. They traveled a lot around Europe, Africa, Mexico, and Asia you name it. When she was ten, her parent's when to New Orleans for Halloween. She dressed as a fairy, and this was they last day she and her family were together. As her father know est that they were being followed and left his wife and daughter so that they wouldn't follow them to there temporary home. Her father killed three FBI agents adding to the fourteen other's he has killed for trying to destroy his family. They had other's waiting at the house and were waiting at there home outside in black vans. When her father came home they broke into there home. But her father was able to get his wife and child to escape but one of the FBI agent Jack Singra came after her and her mother-whom he was childhood friends with. He accidentally shot Clarice in between her eyes and she fell on Ginevra. And then Jack tried getting her away from her mother's body which caused her out of instinct to bite his ear causing a scar. Due to her father being locked away in a mental asylum, she was sent to live in the foster care system where she was abused. As her foster parent's would lock her in a car trunk for days when she accidental dropped a plate on the floor, her foster father would burn cigarette's onto her skin. When she was seventeen one of her foster brother's began molesting her and he attempted to kill her, but she broke a lamp over her head and escaped to a hospital. From the attack she has a scar on her abdomen from it, something she isn't ashamed of and wears it as a symbol of the fact she is a survivor. She finally when into a foster family who treated her like a family; her foster mother was a women named Lourdes Spellmeyer who treated her like her own and helped her discover her dreams and gave her back the sense of having a family again. Lourdes was an older women in her sixties and died one day when Ginevra come home from school she found her dead, which caused her to go into a depression. This caused Lourdes biological daughter Jade come home and began taking care of Ginevra and they developed a big sister/little sister best friend relationship which they still have a close relationship with one another. During High school she was tormented and bullied, but due to inheriting her mother kind heart she didn't do anything. She held no grudge's against the people who wished her harm. She didn't attend her prom as she didn't want to go with anyone as everyone hated her. Ginevra did attend her High School graduation but she left soon afterwards after taking a picture with the three people who treated her with kindness and was her only two friends; one the janitor Lukas Kirby an elderly man who lost his family in a car accident on Christmas's Eve and began treating her as a daughter whom she still has contract with and always sends her a little bit of money so he's okay. Then the other was her childhood friend/former foster brother and her only friend during her abusive foster home Marshall Strauss. College Years Appearance Ginevra takes after both her parent's in the looks department, inheriting her ink black hair from her father but has her mother's curls. She also inherited her mother's beautiful almond-shaped blue-green eyes with long fan-like eyelashes. She is half-Lithuanian from her father's side of his family and is French, Louisiana Creole and Native American She also looks like the spiting image of her mother possessing her lips, nose, and heart-shaped face. Ginevra also has a scar's on her right forearm from cigarette burn she reserved from one of her foster parent's, and also a scar on her lower abdomen from one of her foster brother trying to rape her and come at her with a knife. Tattoos # From her left shoulder blade going down to her lower back she has a large black and grey symbolizing her struggles and how he over came that to become the women she is today for herself and her career and her children. It took eight hours without stopping. # On her upper left arm she has a very beautiful peacock piece done in blue, red, yellow, orange, green and grey's. This tattoo only took three hours but it was still painful. Personality Ginevra is considered the prefect child between Andrius Blood and Clarice Sterling-Prince, inheriting her father brilliance and photographic memory along with his wit and cunning, while her playful, curvious nature greatly resemble's her mother. She has a fiery nature, but was a calm, collective, strong willed, and extremely intelligent person yet timid and gentle. Most of her personality and several of her traits are in great mirror of her mother's; such as biting her nails or pulling her hair into a ponytail when working or annoyed with someone. But has inherited her father's explosive temper mixed in with her mother's as when she get's anger not only does she throw thing at people but also has the habit of screaming at people or talking in a deep menacing tone when people annoy her. Relationships Love Interest Trace Underwood Trace and Ginevra share a Family Parents Children See Also Gin's Pets Trivia * She speaks several language's are Spanish, Norwegian, Farsi, Chinese, Japanese, Latin, French (Cajun and Creole), and German * The 1932 movie The Mummy inspired her become an anthropologist and her mother Clarice * Ginevra loves solving puzzle's, her favorite flowers are Roses, Daises, Pansy's and Hydrangea's, her favorite color is green, and lost her virginity when she was seventeen * She was an abuse foster child; one of her foster father burn his cigarette into her skin, another on her abdomen from her other foster brother after he had rape her and tried to kill her, and her foster parents would lock her in a trunk every time she broke a dish. She was a "clumsy child and the water was so hot." * She has several pet's iguana named Ingrid, an lizard called Spartacus, a two hairless cat's named Nightwing and Cleopatra, two chow chow named Mushu and Chewbacca, two bulldog named Seven and Ceaser, and a blue-crowned conure named Paulie. * She and her mother shared a love for dolphins Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Underwood Family Category:Blood Family